


Haunt You Like A Ghost

by KeyDog (BannedBloodOranges)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Fanvid, Grief/Mourning, Maybe past Uhura/Kirk/McCoy if you squint, Not Canon Compliant, Past Nyota/Jim, Vidlet, finding comfort in each other, kirk dies, solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/KeyDog
Summary: "And darling I'm drunkAnd everything that I have loved has turned to stoneSo pack your bags and come back home..."





	Haunt You Like A Ghost

_And darling I'm drunk_  
_And everything that I have loved has turned to stone_  
_So pack your bags and come back home_  
  
_And I'm wasted_  
_You can taste it_  
_Don't look at me that way_  
_'Cause I'll be hanging from a rope_  
_I will haunt you like a ghost_

Margot and the Nuclear So and So's - _Broad Ripple is Burning_

[McCoy/Uhura - Haunt You Like A Ghost](https://vimeo.com/350830878) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
